(aboveground abortive flower)
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. "Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, elle me parle tout bas; je vois la vie en rose". (¡español!) Ihei/Varios. *H & GL* [¡! Regalo just because]
1. Señorita soda de cereza

**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 020\. Hundimiento [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **n.a:** esto va dedicado a Gene, Furugirl, Deku y Harley porque las loveo mucho muchísimo y merecen el mundo entero help. *se tira al piso a llorar* también porque Ihei es mi guía espiritual. Advierto OoC y crack gratuitos y Hairu Harem.

* * *

I— Itori.

 **L** a señorita soda de cereza (que tan sólo tiene diez años de edad, igual que ella) viene bailando un suave rock desafinado y sus huesecitos de pastel se mueven con ritmo, embarrándose con un glaseado muy dulce.

Ihei no puede evitar observarla —con los dos ojos de pétalo bien sujetos a sus corneas, no vaya a ser que se los saquen con una cuchara o así, lo que es poco probable pero no imposible—. Y ey. Su corazón decide tomar unas maletas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí y sale por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

 _Adiós, adiós_.

 **( &)**

Ihei decide que lo odia, entonces (a su corazón de rosa, ese que tiene mil menos siete espinas para pincharse los dedos y sangrar sangrar sangrar sangrar sangrar).

Sin embargo, volviendo a la señorita soda de cereza–

Se llama Itori y es preciosa de una forma en que duele, asisten al mismo salón de clases. A Ihei le gusta el dolor como un accesorio de modas para acompañar sus faldas modestamente largas, a la rodilla, y sus camisas con holanes en las mangas, usualmente salpicadas con acuarelas de colores, todos los colores. Se puede decir que el dolor es algo así como su mejor amigo.

Se sienta con él en los recreos y cotillean sobre las demás personas, a veces burlándose de ellos sin ápice de culpa.

Pero Itori es más como un sorbo de agua con sal una vez que la conoces y de pronto a Ihei le parece (un poquitito) fea. Con cabellos de algodón de azúcar, muy similares a los suyos, y ojos que parecen desangrarse de tan rojos que son.

— Tienes un océano que se muere ahí dentro ¿no? —señala con curiosidad, típica de cualquier niña de diez.

Itori le sonríe como si supiera todos los secretos del universo y le responde con un vago: quizás. Dejándola con más dudas que respuestas. Itori es así siempre. Se hace la interesante aunque no haga falta porque ya lo es, demasiado.

(A Ihei la encandila como una luz a una polilla).

Está segura de que va a electrocutarse pronto.

Pero.

 **( &)**

Un día Itori les presume a las demás compañeras que ha cogido prestado del bolso de su madre un labial con brillos de estrella. Todas exclaman _qué emoción_ o se encelan y la incitan a ponérselo para ver si le queda bien. Ihei permanece rezagada.

Piensa: no Itori-san, tú no necesitas esas cosas banales para ser bonita, tu hermosura es natural.

Y por accidente rompe un pincel con el que bosquejaba guillotinas (le parecen fascinantes). Nadie lo nota.

— Hairucchi, ¿por qué la cara tan larga? —pregunta Itori.

Se muerde los labios y se ahoga en su propia saliva.

— Por nada Itori-san.

(Déjame admirarte un poco más, sólo un poco...)

 **( &)**

Llega a la conclusión de que no puede soportarlo.

No es su culpa, tampoco la de Itori (es del labial el labial el labial). Simplemente la situación la supera. Está más allá de sus capacidades de sobreponerse a perturbaciones e Ihei siempre ha sido una niña que sabe cumplir sus metas.

No importa que ni mamá ni papá le presten atención por andar cuidando los rosales del jardín. La soledad da unos abrazos muy reconfortantes.

(y el dolor se ríe).

Así que Ihei invita a su casa a Itori a una pijamada y ésta acepta de inmediato, sin sospechar.

— Si me das un beso puedo revelarte cualquier cosa que gustes —dice. Ihei sólo quiere saber cómo hacer que el pulso no se le acelere en su presencia y si Itori es una soda de cereza dietética o no.

— Itori-san, eres como un sueño en una noche de verano.

(y lo que más deseo es despertar).

No lo siente.

 **( &)**

Ocurre de noche.

Mamá y papá duermen en su habitación e Itori descansa en el suelo alfombrado, con un par de sábanas. Son las dos de la mañana e Ihei con cuidado sale del colchón y agarra un par de tijeras que tiene en su mesita de noche. No le tiemblan las manos y tampoco duda ni una sola vez.

Se acuclilla en el suelo y alza las tijeras, empuñándolas como una daga.

—para que no te mancilles, para que el tiempo no te robe nada, para que seas una bella durmiente por toda la eternidad—.

Ihei se las clava en la garganta, y ella no alcanza a gritar.

— Luces tan linda así Itori-san, sin maquillaje,

sin vida.

 **( &)**

Entonces guarda su cuerpo en una caja de cristal, metafóricamente hablando.

 **( &)**

Y tan negligentes sus padres, ni siquiera notan que Itori vino a la casa. Se reporta su desaparición, ponen carteles de "se busca" por toda la ciudad, los policías tratan de encontrarla en vano. Ihei permanece muda, como indiferente, y prosigue su día a día con normalidad.

Que es un pimpollo con manos de satín y sonrisa perezosa, sin garras, sin colmillos–

Dibuja, dibuja a todas horas. En el piso, en los cuadernos, en los manteles.

 **( &)**

Si le preguntan, su color favorito es ese rojo soda de cereza que acaba de comprar recién.

—

 _tbc_


	2. Niño dálmata

**n.a:** debería cambiarle el nombre al fic por "las tragicómicas aventuras lésbicas de Ihei" pero hay hetero y entonces no. u HM, gracias por leer ¡!

 **n**. **a2:** esto fue escrito en mi tablet porque sino me moría, perdón si es tan feo como creo que es /crying. Eeeh lo editaré luego, o no ?

* * *

II— Furuta.

 **E** l niño dálmata lee pornografía en Braille.

Ihei no entiende el tenji ni aunque esté dotada con muchos dones, como el dibujo y el arte de decir monólogos, pero está segura de que es pornografía por la manera en que él se ríe como si fuese algo obsceno digno de ser recordado en la posteridad. Perpetuamente. Eso, y que el niño dálmata repite de vez en cuando palabras vulgares con la elegancia de un príncipe en un cuento de hadas, esas que van dirigidas a la princesa de en turno muy a menudo.

(¿acaso está permitido tener esa clase de textos?, ¿existen siquiera?)

Tal vez—

 **( &)**

Ella lo observa sentarse todos los días en el mismo asiento de la biblioteca, esa que está próxima a su casa, la de ella. Se sienta y a pesar de no ser ciego trae consigo un par de libros de Braille y los lee con veracidad y atención. Ihei intenta ser discreta y se acomoda en la silla de a lado, con sus respectivos libros de pintura —Picasso es demasiado maravilloso como para no querer admirar su arte de a cuadros— y trata de concentrarse en lo suyo. La clave es "trata".

Resulta difícil.

El niño dálmata se viste de manera anticuada y demasiado formal para un chico de doce. (Ella sabe que tiene doce porque ha mirado en su carnét de la biblioteca por accidente, comparten edad curiosamente).

Figura ahí el nombre de Furuta Nimura, también.

Furuta-san, entonces y por toda la eternidad.

—como un aullido en mitad de la noche, una máscara que oculta su verdadero rostro y

huesos que raspan las paredes—.

Raz, raz, raz.

Parece un pequeño payaso.

E Ihei se pregunta si hace bufonadas para no deprimirse.

 **( &)**

Un día.

— Furuta-san es como un perro, me pregunto si ladra... seguro que sí. Sus mordeduras han de doler.

El dolor la escucha y da su opinión al respecto.

— Podrías averiguarlo, inicia una conversación con él. Así puedes dejar de mirarlo diariamente y lucir como una rara. ¿Te imaginas? Siendo observado todos los días por una mariposa carroñera, ay, pobrecito.

Ihei considera que tiene razón, sin embargo.

— Si me muerde tendré que volverme su amiga.

Y la idea de tener que querer a alguien con sinceridad la perturba. ¿Siquiera es posible?

(Mamá y papá jamás le enseñaron aquello, son puras fantasías tontas).

No sabe no sabe no sabe.

— Háblale —insiste el dolor. Y le encaja las uñas en el brazo. Brotan como flores pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Perfuman el ambiente asimismo. Ihei se tuerce en una sonrisa y parpadea para no tener que llorar.

Las lágrimas son para los débiles y ella es fuerte...

(tan sólo una mera niña con alma de flor).

Miserable.

Decide que el dolor es egoísta.

(doblégate, doblégate).

Y dibuja, entonces.

Le dirige la palabra a Furuta-san al día siguiente.

 **( &)**

Furuta-san está pisoteando hormigas en la entrada de la biblioteca con mucho esmero cuando ella lo encuentra. Se les quiebran las patitas y sus cuerpos explotan igual que una uva, y sí pudiesen gritar, lo harían. Ihei lo mira con cierta fascinación porque, ¿cómo alguien tan bonito puede ser tan cruel?

Pero se acuerda sin intención de la señorita soda de cereza, y tiembla involuntariamente.

Se acerca con pasos diminutos y de ciervo y el niño dálmata gira el cuello en su dirección.

(Sería tan fácil quebrárselo).

Crack crack crack.

Con una soga, atada a un árbol en el jardín trasero—

Ihei es la primera en hablar.

— Hola, soy Hairu, me gustaría ponerte una correa.

Y Furuta-san sonríe con diplomacia, como si la hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo (quizás es cierto). Trae un libro obscenoyhorrible recargado en el brazo.

— Hola Hairu, yo quiero arrancarte los pétalos y oírte gritar.

A Ihei se le iluminan los ojos.

(Tiene estrellas de pegatina encajadas en la córnea).

Tan bonito, tan bonito...

Se vuelven amigos, naturalmente.

Pero ella no va a permitir que la muerda primero, de ninguna manera.

Así que—

 **( &)**

El dolor se relame los labios, hambriento.

 **( &)**

Tres días más tarde, no hay rastro de Furuta-san. E Ihei camino a la escuela carga con un libro de Braille forrado en piel de dálmata.

—

 _tbc_


	3. Señorita sombra

**n.a:** ¡vuelvo a tener computadora así que puedo escribir cosas amorfas nuevamente!, pero todavía no edito el cap. anterior *se mata* prometo hacerlo un día de estos. Esto es más horror ¿? que crime btw

* * *

III— Matsumae

 **I** hei tiene quince años y su arte huele a un cuerpo en descomposición.

 **( &)**

Sea la verdad dicha, ella está encandilada con la señorita sombra.

Matsumae-san es.

(como una espada cuyo filo está compuesto por un tallo lleno de espinas rotos y pétalos de vidrio que se deshacen en cuanto el viento les toca). E Ihei es el viento, claro está. Pero hablando objetivamente, Matsumae-san es un sol de invierno.

Y su compañera en el taller de jardinería también.

 **( &)**

Ihei no tuvo un motivo claro al momento de inscribirse en ese taller de la escuela, sólo que se acordó de las calurosas e interminables tardes donde mamá y papá se esmeraban en podar el césped y recortar los arbustos y plantar rosales en la parte delantera y trasera del jardín de su casa y ella les observaba con suma atención fingiendo que no se sentía abandonada. Por coincidencia, conoció en el taller a Matsumae-san, y quedó fascinada por su negrura de hollín perpetuo.

(tan negro tan negro tan)

Ahora Ihei vive únicamente con mamá, padre se fue muy lejos después del divorcio. Mamá ya no le presta atención al jardín —porque se encuentra más interesada en las citas por internet para conseguir una nueva pareja—, y tampoco a ella.

El mundo sigue su curso normal, básicamente.

 **( &)**

Sin embargo, Ihei cree que su corazón (ese que se había fugado tiempo atrás) ha vuelto con toda la intención de quedarse y latir de una forma casi cruel, siempre en presencia de la señorita sombra.

 _Bombombomb_ –

Anuncia casi chillando:

— Hola, hola, ¿me extrañaste?

(Has de haber aprendido a vivir sin mí sin ti sin nadie,

que eres una muñeca de porcelana que no posee alma

pura carcasa vacía

con ojitos tristes de durazno y piernas de carretera sin cemento

dirigiéndose a un futuro incierto y desolado

por el camino empedrado del romanticismo

mientras cargas grilletes-vidas

atadas a los tobillos de doncella).

 **( &)**

Y en el mundo real.

— Ihei, ¿te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una persona por mucho tiempo? —inquiere ella con formalidad (que todo en Matsumae-san son modales y etiquetas) pero sin irritación alguna; su voz es un poco pastosa y finge no notar ese detalle.

Ihei parpadea tres veces seguidas y se pinta una sonrisa color vergüenza.

— Lo siento Matsumae-san.

En realidad no, no del todo.

 **( &)**

Ihei tiene esta manía de encapricharse con las personas fugazmente. Primero Itori-san, luego Furuta-san, y finalmente Matsumae-san.

—y los primeros dos yacen en la fría tierra, pudriéndose y alimentando a los gusanos, en cuanto a la tercera, pues—.

Son como juguetes.

Y ella, una joven caprichosa.

(sola sola sola sola sola en soledad).

 **( &)**

A veces Ihei cierra los parpados y cuando los vuelve a abrir los ve, _a ambos_ , sentados a un par de pasos de ella, o de pie. Mirándola, en silencio, como si la juzgaran.

Sus ojos son dos pozos cuyo interior está lleno de estática y ruido sordo, en donde los monstruos danzan al compás de un grito de auxilio–

La señorita soda de cereza le muestra los dientes blancos y alza la mano para saludarla con efusividad. El niño dálmata le guiña coquetamente el ojo y ríe obscenidades, y cuando lo hace, se sacuden sus huesos y dentro sus pulmones saltan como dos bolsas de agua en movimiento.

Ihei trata de ignorarlos con cordialidad, no se exalta ni se asusta, pero muchas veces desearía que no estuvieran allí.

 **( &)**

¿Los muertos no tienen nada mejor que hacer, acaso?

 **( &)**

— Hairucchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

— Hairuuuuuuu.

— Ihei —la llama la señorita sombra, y eclipsa a los otros—. ¿Por qué tan triste?

 _Es que quiero besar tus labios de azúcar_ , piensa. _Y serrucharte los brazos y las piernas para que no me dejes. Y besar esa piel tuya de papel con mi boca-acuarela, para dibujarte, porque eres una muchacha-lienzo muy solemne y tan bella que_...

— No lo sé, Matsumae-san —contesta en su lugar—. Ha de ser el hedor, empieza a apestar aquí.

(Igual no te vayas).

 **( &)**

Matsumae-san ladea el cuello hacia un lado, e Ihei debe desviar la mirada para no ver cómo los tendones van separándose de a poco y con violencia.

La carne roja, la carne viva, la carne–

Ihei acomoda un par de rosas más en la habitación, alrededor de Matsumae-san, para perfumar el ambiente. Disimulan un poco, pero no tanto. Pronto la señorita sombra tendrá que irse al fondo de un río para desaparecer.

— Sabes, yo quiero devorar tus mendacidades.

— Eso sería todo un placer Ihei.

— Luchar contigo, como caballeros peleando por causas opuestas.

— ¿Y qué te detiene, entonces?

— Trazarte las costillas con un carboncillo o un pincel–

— Te doy permiso.

— _Pero Matsumae-san_ , tú estás...

 **( &)**

El dolor casi es un murmullo, imperceptible. Ihei ha tenido suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Supone. Aunque a veces le grite y sea complicado.

Mamá toca la puerta e Ihei se asoma, le cuestiona si ha notado un olor extraño por la casa, Ihei dice que no, mamá no hace más preguntas y se retira de vuelta a sus citas en línea.

Adiós Matsumae-san, fue un gusto conocerte,

y asesinarte

(y quererte).

Decide que esa misma noche se deshará del cadáver. Y que no puede seguir así, de ese modo. _Basta ya_.

 **( &)**

El dolor se burla de ella, pero lo ignora.

 **( &)**

 _Este es mi último amor_ , se jura.

Porque–

 **( &)**

Ihei tiene quince años y su arte huele a flores flores flores.

—

 _tbc_


	4. Señorita miseria

**n.a:** las gf asesinas son mi kink, y las actualizaciones rápidas de mi parte un milagro. Penúltimo capítulo porque me gusta vivir la vida. Y sube el rating por insinuaciones :o

* * *

IV— Rize

 **E** l rosa siempre ha sido el color preferido de Ihei.

Eso, hasta que de súbito conoce al morado.

( **&** )

Kamishiro Rize es la nueva vecina, en la casa enfrente de la suya. Se muda junto con alguien que parece ser su padre, Kamishiro Sachi; un hombre corpulento, de pelo largo y oscuro y cara de pocos amigos que sin embargo no luce como una mala persona. Ella es lo opuesto. Esbelta, alta, con cierto aire de elegancia y sumamente bella. Pequeña en comparación, pero sin duda más alta que Ihei.

(tiene cabello de terciopelo

violeta de uva violeta de Rize y

ojos como zarzamoras y

sonrisa ladeada y cortés).

 _Como un cordero_ –

Ihei la ve llegar en el camión de la mudanza desde la ventana de su cuarto, sin intención. Es un flechazo a primera vista. Doloroso. Muy crudo. Cae a sus pies y no puede levantarse otra vez. Tampoco es que se esfuerce mucho en lograrlo.

 **( &)**

Y debe recordarse que no tiene permitido amar nunca a nadie más.

Porque representa un peligro.

(como un cordero–)

Pero Rize — _Rize-san_ — es tan tentadora, tan mística, como un hada madrina dispuesta a conceder cualquier deseo a la princesa de en turno (ella es la princesa y necesita con desesperación pérfida que la rescaten,

de sí misma).

A ha ha.

Qué tragedia.

Ella hace magia con sus pestañas cósmicas y sus labios de océano. E Ihei se siente absurdamente tímida con Rize-san. Al observarla, al respirarla, al adorarla un poquito, desde lejos, sin atreverse a acercarse.

(no la toques no la toques no la toques).

 **( &)**

Asisten al mismo colegio de la ciudad, por supuesto. En grupos de clase distintos. A veces Ihei la espera detrás de los rincones más escondidos o cerca de las escaleras, viéndola rodeada de gente que se maravilla de su inteligencia y hermosura. La mira sonreír algo abochornada empero con delicadeza y a su compañía —usualmente muchachos devoradores de libros— quedarse absortos, en un momento de debilidad.

Ihei los desprecia. Se desprecia a ella misma.

(como un cordero–)

Nunca a Rize-san.

 **( &)**

Llega su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Y empieza a escribirle cartas sin remitente.

 **( &)**

Querida Rize-san: Me desquicias. El sólo mirarte me provoca vomitar medio corazón y que mis dedos-teclas compongan una sinfonía horrible y decadente digna de ser escuchada únicamente por el silencio más callado. Muero por probar esos labios tuyos de fruta madura y besar tus mejillas de manzana y acariciarte el dorso de la mano pues creo que eres linda como pocas y contigo pierdo el sentido común. Lo siento muchísimo...

Tachón, tachón.

Querida Rize-san: te adoro, pero me vuelves terrible. Quisiera poder atreverme a hablarte frente a frente, y sin embargo, soy demasiado tímida y sé que de hacerlo sucedería algo malo, me niego a lastimarte. A veces quiero ponerte una soga al cuello para demostrarte mi afecto, otras, cortarte dedo por dedo de las manos lentamente. ¿Estoy trastornada, o sólo mi forma de querer es errónea? Si tan sólo pudieses darme una respuesta.

Tachón, tachón.

Querida Rize-san: me gustas cuando estás como ausente...

 **( &)**

Eres la señorita miseria.

(como un cordero–)

 **( &)**

Un día Ihei saca la basura y se encuentra con Rize-san parada junto a la puerta. Su primer impulso es sonrojarse, su piel volviéndose del color de su cabello. Es que, oh dios, trae una bolsa de basura en la mano y viste una pollera y pants. Después, trata de lucir calmada. Es sencillo. Su expresión habitual luce algo así como adormilada, un sadismo sensible. Rize-san admira el árbol cerca de la ventana de su habitación, luego voltea a verla.

— Oh, disculpa, ¿vives aquí? —Ihei asiente y Rize-san saca de su bolso un montón de cartas. Quiere desaparecer—, te vi hace una semana dejar una de estas en mi buzón y supuse que el resto también te pertenecían... la letra concuerda, y pues, yo sólo vine a agradecerte. Son muy dulces, sabes.

Por qué. Por qué está ocurriendo esto.

 _Yo no quise amarte, no es justo_.

Y sin embargo.

— Perdón —musita, con voz ahogada.

Rize se muestra sorprendida.

— No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

— Aún así–

— La que debe pedir disculpas por mi atrevimiento soy yo, de hecho. Y lo siento por adelantado, Anónima-chan.

Ihei no tiene tiempo de preguntar a qué se refiere. Que de pronto Rize acorta las distancias y la está besando y el mundo se vuelve magnífico y sus piernas tiemblan en exceso. Y son lengua contra lengua y dientes contra dientes y saliva de por medio y su pecho, desangrándose en un bonito ballet.

 **( &)**

El dolor yace dormido en una esquina.

El tiempo transcurre.

(como un cordero–)

 **( &)**

Ihei cree estar soñando. Es la única explicación aparente. Porque por primera vez en su vida alguien le devuelve su amor (caótico desastroso pútrido).

Y ella sólo consigue suspirar.

— _Rize-san_.

Sus manos traviesas le levantan la blusa y el aire la corta como un cuchillo. Rize-san le da besitos diminutos en el cuello y sonríe (como piraña). Los vientres juntos, los lentes de Rize-san empañados y las inhibiciones tiradas en el suelo.

La señorita miseria no es ningún cordero, jamás lo fue.

Y eso está bien. Perfectamente.

 **( &)**

— Tú eres una artista Hairu-chan —dice con elocuencia—. ¿Lo sabías? —Ihei niega, mantiene la cabeza recargada en su regazo—. Los artistas suelen ser incomprendidos, eso no quiere decir que su arte sea un error. Tu arte es... soberbio, y muy pocos sabrían apreciarlo. No debes sentir culpa por ello —la besa y su nariz roza contra la suya, provocándole un cosquilleo breve—, ¿entiendes Hairu-chan?

— Asesinar personas es–

— _Amar_ personas —corrige Rize-san— no tiene nada de malo.

Le cuenta que comparten eso en común (por eso adivinó de inmediato sus intenciones, con las cartas). Con el detalle de que Rize-san no tira los cuerpos.

— A veces me da tanta hambre.

Su padre está al corriente y lo desaprueba, no obstante ella continúa haciéndolo. Y se mudan, muy seguido, para que no sospeche nadie.

— Si no fueras tan linda podría comerte también —comenta sonriendosonriendosonriendo. Ihei tiene el impulso de abrazarla.

 **( &)**

Y todo es tan perfecto.

Y podría durar para siempre así.

 **( &)**

Pero tres días después Rize-san desaparece. Ha vuelto a mudarse.

 **( &)**

Ni siquiera dice adiós.

 **( &)**

Ihei encuentra una carta sellada en su buzón más tarde.

Hairu-chan: tienes ojos de aguja y un monstruo dentro de ti que te mata y que te bebe y... y qué rota estás. —Tan preciosa—. Como un mosaico de azulejos de colores de caleidoscopio en blanco y negro. Me tengo que ir pero habrá mucha gente que vendrá en mi lugar, ámalos (y quiébralos y destrúyelos) sin vergüenza, haz de la soledad tu arma más poderosa, tan letal como un beso de lava caliente y cenizas, porque eres un ángel y es tu misión arrastrarlos a todos al infierno. Soñaré contigo, querida —contigo y tu pelo de nido de pájaros— y espero estar en tus pesadillas igualmente. Eres como un rasguño en la pared, nunca cambies ¿sí?

Por siempre tuya, Rize.

 **( &)**

Resulta que–

El rosa siempre ha sido el color preferido de Ihei.

Eso, hasta que de súbito conoce al morado.

(y de pronto todo se vuelve gris).

—

 _tbc_

* * *

 **n.a2:** adivinad la siguiente ship, i dare you


	5. Muchacho de escayola

**n.a:** último capítulo total y absolutamente autoindulgente because fave ship *no se arrepiente de nada*. Espero que les haya gustado el fic (a las chicas y a las demás personas que se pasaron por acá, u know who u are) ¡Mil gracias por leer!

* * *

V— Haise

 **T** iene la sonrisa un poco torcida a la izquierda. El niño–, no, el muchacho. El muchacho de escayola.

Tiene también un cabello muy curioso. Como un pudín, pero en blanco y negro. (No uno como el de Furuta-san y sus trajes elegantemente ridículos, no, es más como... un blanco y negro apagado, que se diluye en el agua y sin embargo luce muy vivo).

Algo como un gris.

Sasaki tiene mucha vida, en realidad. A Ihei la enerva mirarlo. La consume el impulso de clavarse las uñas en la piel y desgarrársela en tiras grandes mientras la sangre cae al suelo y hace piruetas y se contorsiona por el sólo hecho de pensar en él, en su nombre. Sa-sa-ki Hai-se. Cinco sílabas. Once letras. Dos palabras. Una persona. Una persona detestable.

(le odia le odia le odia–)

 **( &)**

Es la primera vez que se siente de ese modo. Resiente a papá por dejarlas y piensa que mamá es estúpida, igual que su novio nuevo. Pero no ha odiado a nadie jamás. Odiar no es algo que esté en su amplio vocabulario, y no obstante.

— Ihei-san —la saluda él, todas las mañanas. Van al mismo instituto, a las mismas clases, se sientan en sillas contiguas. Toman filosofía y letras.

E Ihei debe contener las ganas de vomitar.

(sentimientos, bilis, un desfile de corazones de papel, _cualquier cosa_ ).

En vez de eso:

— Haise— responde, y lo dice con dulzura. Igual que una mariposa posada en la punta de su lengua, aleteando. En sus alas hay veneno que gotea, gotea, gotea.

No es Haise-san, sólo Haise. Y se permite únicamente el capricho de llamarlo Sasaki dentro de su mente. En una especie de secreto fetichista, o un masoquismo incomprensible. Porque realmente no hay ningún motivo–

 **( &)**

Veintidós años y ya está deseando que su compañero de aula sufra un terrible accidente y no regrese nunca. En parte es su culpa, por ser tan blando como el algodón y sin embargo por tener fragmentos de vidrio que sobresalen y pinchan los dedos de quien osa acercársele mucho.

(Sasaki es un terroncito de azúcar que te mata ahogándote al probarlo y).

Ihei no lo comprende.

 **( &)**

— Haise, ¿sabes que cuando sonríes pareces llorar con los dientes?

Haise deja de escribir en su libreta de apuntes y la observa, fingiendo no entenderla.

— Qué cosas dices Ihei-san.

Mentiroso.

— Haise, eres una tragedia —insiste ella. Y no deja de sonreírle y mirarle como si significase algo. Algo importante.

— Tú eres la última risa de un drama —le contesta él—. Y el drama es caos, Ihei-san. Simple caos.

(la verdad es que tú estás más resquebrajada que yo, se te ven los bordes por debajo de la falda).

Ihei no frunce el ceño pero su mirada se afila. No me psicoanalices por Dios. Sus ojos son de alfiler y buscan costuras que remendar. Se alisa la falda hasta las rodillas también.

 _Qué indecente_ _Sasaki_.

Y opta por terminar la conversación ahí.

 **( &)**

Pero Haise—muchacho de escayola—no ha mirado sus piernas en ningún momento, ni su falda. Se fija en sus manos huesudas en cambio. Constantemente. Y luce como avergonzado, como si tuviese ideas sucias que involucraran sus manos de tiza.

Blancas, blancas.

(me gustaría demasiado entrelazarlas con las mías...)

Ihei lo sorprende en varias ocasiones viéndola en vez de prestar atención al profesor Yoshimura. Rompe más de un lápiz por la frustración, esos con los que hace bocetos por costumbre en las esquinas de los cuadernos.

— Deja de mirarme, es descortés.

— No te estoy mirando —miente, y luce incómodo. Torpe. Ihei lo detesta más.

 _Por qué eres tan blando. Tan simpático con todos. Claramente estás sufriendo, tienes pesadillas que te agarran por los tobillos y buscan arrastrarte debajo de la cama y devorarte completo, entonces_.

 **( &)**

Sasaki vive solo. Compartía piso con su novia, una bonita mancha azul en el cielo, empero ella terminó con él para fugarse con su hermano menor.

— Desafortunado —musita Ihei cuando Haise se lo cuenta, están ambos sentados en una banca del parque de la ciudad. No se le ocurre otra cosa con qué responder.

— Y tenía un padre, err, mi padre adoptivo, Arima-san; y él era tan bueno conmigo. Me regalaba libros cada semana sabes, y yo le quise demasiado.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

Haise guarda silencio.

— Arima-san... él... murió.

(yo lo asesiné).

Oh.

 **( &)**

Sasaki y yo–

No somos tan diferentes.

 **( &)**

Ihei sigue sin entenderlo del todo todavía. Casi nada, de hecho.

Pero si lo ve desde otro ángulo, si ladea el cuello tantito, nota su sonrisa un poco torcida a la izquierda.

Y luce algo apuesto. O muchísimo. Y odiarlo se vuelve cansado e inútil. Ihei no sabe qué hacer de ahora en adelante. ¿Buscar pelea, ignorarle, consolarlo? Se acuerda de Itori-san, de Furuta-san, de Matsumae-san, _de Rize-san_. Rize-san. "Amar personas no tiene nada de malo". Pero ella no ha amado a nadie desde la señorita miseria. Pensó que era imposible. Y de pronto ha aparecido el muchacho de escayola, y es todo lo que ella más aborrece.

— Tengo pensamientos violentos contra ti constantemente —admite, y está, para su sorpresa (la de él), avergonzada.

Es raro. Carece de sentido, es tan parecido y tan diferente al–

(cariño).

 **( &)**

Y la asusta.

 **( &)**

Pero.

Amar personas no tiene nada de malo.

 _Yo creo que podría quererte Sasaki (quererte muerto), creo que podría quitarte tu dolor, que seas feliz, clavarte una daga en el pecho y hacer un rompecabezas con tus órganos_.

— Haise —él se da la vuelta, y deja de caminar por los pasillos del instituto—, ¿quisieras venir a mi casa hoy?

Luce genuinamente sorprendido.

— Creí que me odiabas Ihei-san.

 _Lo hago_ , no dice. _O lo hacía. Ya no estoy segura_ –

— ¿En serio? Pero si eres muy dulce.

Sasaki compone una mueca.

— Está, uhm está bien.

— ¿A las cinco?

— S-sí.

Toman caminos diferentes.

 **( &)**

Dan las cinco de la tarde y con una puntualidad increíble Haise llega (le ha anotado la dirección en un papel) a su casa. Formalmente pide permiso para entrar e Ihei titubea un poco. Le ha traído flores. _Flores_.

Tan patético.

El pulso se le acelera sin razón.

 **( &)**

Mamá ha salido con su novio a un restaurante y llegará pasadas las doce así que tienen la casa para ellos solos. Van a ver una película. Invita a Sasaki a que tome asiento en el sofá de la sala y ella va a la cocina a preparar aperitivos, toma un cuchillo.

Thump, thump, thump.

Regresa con palomitas y el cuchillo por debajo de la manga. Haise le sonríe (y duele, hacía bastante que no experimentaba dolor, por qué–).

— Haise, cierra los ojos un momento.

— Por qué.

— Es un secreto.

— Okay.

La obedece. E Ihei saca el cuchillo. Lo sostiene con firmeza y apunta a su ventrículo izquierdo. Podría clavárselo. Debería clavárselo. Pasan dos minutos, y sus manos tiemblan. Le falla la respiración.

 _Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo_.

Duda. Haise sigue allí, con los parpados cerrados, confiando en ella. Y ella, ella no se atreve a dar el golpe de gracia por primera vez.

 _¿No quieres amarlo?_

Sí.

 _Acaba con él entonces_.

Pero no puedo.

 _Es muy fácil, ni siquiera lo notará_.

Pero yo–

 _Amar personas no tiene nada de malo_.

 **( &)**

Piensa en su estúpido rostro que se ilumina todas las mañanas al verla, en cuando espía sus manos y sus dedos de rama, en el instante en que le confío que mató a su padre, en que su novia lo abandonó, en su blanco y negro diluido, en su sonrisa de mazapán, en sus feos ojos de carbón tan grises, en las flores que le ha regalado y yacen en un florero en la mesita del centro.

Y se muerde los labios, aparta el cuchillo y lo suelta, éste cae a la alfombra con un sonido sordo. Se da por vencida.

— ¿Ihei-san?

Haise abre los ojos, observándola.

 _Eres odioso Sasaki, tan odioso_.

— Me dueles justo aquí —dice, muy quedito.

Y piensa: yo podría quererte (vivo).

Quizás por eso lo besa.

—

 _fin_


End file.
